Substance Abuse & Unprotected Sex
by Tweyelite
Summary: Cameron/Sarah femslash. Cameron is always full of questions..


Part 1: Substance Abuse

John had gone to school that day with a note explaining his sister had to go for a check up concerning the metal plate in her head. But in actuality Sarah and Cameron were out searching for more information on skynet and who builds it.

The contact Sarah had been counting on for information didn't show up so the two got home much sooner than expected. John would still be at school for a few hours.

Sarah went into the back yard to vent her days aggression with some exercise. Cameron wandered into John's bedroom and began going through his things.

Sarah grunted as she pushed herself off the ground one arm behind her back, muscles pulsating with the strain. Cameron came outside and Sarah ignored her presence until Cameron's bare feet walked gracefully to stand on the grass directly at Sarah's eye level.

Sarah rolled onto her back and caught her breath before moving to stand, she responded, "Yes?" The slight irritation was obvious in her voice.

"What is this substance?" Cameron asked holding a bag of something Sarah had only just noticed. Sarah snatched it out of Cameron's outstretched hand and smelled it.

"Where did you find this?" Sarah asked, already guessing the answer.

"John's room." Cameron said.

"And why were you in John's room?" Sarah asked, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"To better protect John I must be aware of his surroundings." Cameron explained logically. "What is that substance?" She asked again.

Sarah just sighed. "It's marijuana."

"What's it for?" Cameron asked her nose scrunching up and her eyes staring at the bag.

"It's a mild drug. People smoke it because it makes them feel good temporarily." Something she knew she would have to have a talk with John about, it seemed.

"Curious. I wonder what effect, if any, it would have on me?" Cameron said tilting her head again as she continued to stare at the 'marijuana'.

Suddenly Sarah's imagination supplied a picture of the terminator stoned, eating cheese puffs and giggling girlishly. Sarah's lips began to quiver into an unwanted grin which turned into a full blown smile and eventually degraded into Sarah clutching her stomach and trying to stay upright as she laughed so hard she cried. Cameron only smiled and watched Sarah's reaction indifferently.

"How does a person smoke it?" Cameron asked after Sarah's laughter had subsided and she had wiped the tears from her cheeks. Seeing where Cameron's mind was going with this subject wasn't hard.

"Oh no way honey! I don't know if it would do anything to you but I sure as hell don't want to find out. You're not smoking any." Sarah said, pretending she had a say in what Cameron does and doesn't do.

"Just say no to drugs." Cameron said, blinking wide eyed at Sarah unconcerned by her outburst. "That's what they say at school."

"Exactly!" Sarah agreed readily. Cameron gave Sarah a strange look then and said, "At school they also say we shouldn't have unprotected sex."

"That's right." Sarah agreed again, not voicing her thoughts on Cameron having sex with anyone, protected or not.

Cameron smiled then and said, "Now I understand why you keep a gun under your pillow."

"I don't think that's the kind of protection they meant." Sarah snorted an shook her head.

"I don't understand. Please explain?"

"Is there any way we could not be talking about this?" Sarah asked a pained expression crossing her features.

"Yes." Cameron answered. Sarah waited a few beats and realized she was going to have to ask. "How's that?"

Cameron only smiled mysteriously, walking back into the house leaving a very confused Sarah in the backyard.

Part 2: Unprotected Sex

Later that night as Sarah lay asleep she felt her bed creak and reached for the magnum under her pillow quickly, instantly alert. After she realized it was Cameron that had been attempting to crawl into her bed she set the gun down on her lap, relaxing, if only slightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sarah whispered loudly, rubbing her temples. In response Cameron crawled across the bed till she was sitting right in front of Sarah. She reached for the gun on Sarah's lap so quickly Sarah barely saw the movement as a tendril of fear shot up her spine.

"I'm continuing our conversation from earlier." Cameron replied finally as she fondled the cold metal of the gun in her tiny hands. Sarah's eyes immediately focused on Cameron's hands while she was caressing the gun and she noted that Cameron's hands had such fine bone structure and looked so delicate, like a pianists hands, not a killers hands, not a terminators.

Cameron's attention shifted suddenly and she pointed the gun with the safety off right at Sarah. Sarah's breath caught and she froze in fear. Cameron leaned forward on her knees so that her face was a breath away from Sarah's and the muzzle of the gun rested on the left side of her jaw near her ear. Cameron let the tip of the gun glide across the soft skin of Sarah's jaw while they stared into each others eyes.

Sarah's fear was mixing with a new emotion now, passion. The mixture of those two emotions left Sarah feeling heady with arousal. She felt the cold metal as it slid across her jaw roughly and continued it's movement downward across Sarah's naked colour bone to rest at the top of Sarah's cleavage where the material of her tank top began. The only sound that Sarah could hear was the sound of her own breath coming into and escaping her body in gasps. Sarah was sweating now and Cameron was as cool as ever as she curiously watched a bead of sweat trickle down from Sarah's neck and down the middle of her cleavage to disappear from Cameron's view.

"Take off your shirt." Cameron commanded wanting to see where the drop had gone. Sarah was still frozen, her mind in a haze, as she stared at Cameron's wild hair and wide eyes. Sarah did as she was told, moving quite robotically, still in a state of shock that this was even happening.

Sarah sat there on the bed, now clad in only her underwear, bathed in the muted light from the street lamp outside. Cameron's hungry eyes devoured the site of Sarah's torso and bra covered breasts. She couldn't see the drop of sweat anymore, not that it mattered because now Cameron wanted to taste Sarah's skin. She ran the tip of the gun down further from where she left off, between Sarah's breasts and down her stomach and past her belly button. Sarah sounded like a woman in desperate need of oxygen. And Cameron smiled wonderingly as she pushed Sarah down on the bed and leaned in following the path of the gun with tiny licks and kisses till she reached the top of Sarah's black underwear.

Sarah's body was so tightly drawn. She was ready. She was ready for anything the terminator was going to do to her. Cameron stopped her oral ministrations long enough to look up at Sarah and catch her gaze as she tossed the gun onto the floor with a clatter.

"Don't worry Sarah." Cameron said sounding so sweet. "You don't need any protection from me." And with that Sarah felt like a horse let out of a starting gate for a race, as she reached out to Cameron and grabbed the hair on the back of her head tightly to pull her into a scorching, bruising kiss. The delicate looking girl gave as good as she got during the kiss and when it broke Cameron sat up and removed her top, throwing it as she had the gun only moments earlier.

Sarah was so happy Cameron wasn't wearing a bra. And that was the last coherent thought she had for hours that night. After that night Sarah never did remember to talk to John about the weed Cameron found in his room and Cameron stopped asking questions about sex.


End file.
